The Old Mansion
by somerandomguy42
Summary: Christina is a lonely orphaned girl whose only comfort is an old mansion she found on Route 7. On one night she comes to the mansion, her life is changed forever. TF. Rated T just to be safe.


The Old Mansion

By somerandomguy42

**Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak. I do not own the series in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

><p>What is my name, you might ask? I don't actually have a name; not anymore, at least. The children here refer to me as "mistress" while the older ones refer to me as "sister", but I don't have a definite name. I don't even need one, anyway, as it seems so insignificant to me, just like my past life. Now you may be asking, "Past life? What are you talking about?" Well the thing is that I used to be human, and I can remember it all clearly. But, as I said before, it means very little to me now. Do you want to hear how I ended up like this? I don't mind telling you. But before I do, let me tell you a little bit about who I was before I became who I am right now.<p>

I was a fourteen year old teenage girl who went by the name of Christina. I can't remember what my last name was. I had black hair, which reached below my shoulders, beautiful brown eyes, and had the figure of a moderately attractive female with a height of over 4 ½ ft tall.

My hometown was Mistralton City, and, boy, did I hate it there! The area was always so loud because of the constant plane takeoffs. I always preferred quiet places but it was hard to find such an abode in a city like this. Luckily for me, there was such a place I could go to.

On Route 7, there existed this old abandoned mansion near Celestial Tower that people living nearby it were afraid of. Apparently, there have been reports of people entering the mansion and never returning. It was interesting of note that the only people that entered the mansion were reported to be either trainers or the elderly. However, the weird thing was that the witnesses of intruders in the mansion claimed that the supposed "victims" were being lured into the building by some unknown force. Some people regarded those witnesses as crazy but a lot of people seemed to believe it. I didn't however, because I actually loved going to the mansion.

You probably might have guessed by now that the mansion was my sanctuary for when I wanted peace and quiet. Ever since I was ten years old, I had been going there just to hang out. I didn't know of the mansion's actual history (nobody did for sure) nor did I care about people never returning when entering it. I didn't disappear, so thus I didn't believe the fact that people were "drawn" to the mansion by some unknown force. I _did_find the mansion to be a bit eerie, but that was another thing I liked about it for some reason. I didn't find out the reason as to why I liked it's eeriness until that night.

Now you may be wondering why I started going to the mansion when I was ten. Well the truth is, I didn't live in Mistralton before then and it wasn't just because of the plane takeoffs that I hated living there. I used to live in some other town in Unova with my parents. I can't remember the name of the town either. When I was nine, I was in a car accident with my parents in which they perished. The strange thing is that not only did I survive the car crash, but there wasn't a single scratch on me. But that didn't matter, because I still lost my loving parents and was homeless. Eventually my family decided to leave me to my Aunt and Uncle in Mistralton, since I was too young to take care of myself.

That was the other reason I hated living there.

My Aunt and Uncle didn't care about me. I could tell because the constantly neglected my needs for the past few five years of my life. They were just waiting until I turned eighteen so that they could kick me out of the house. I was only able to feed myself when they remembered to feed me and from some money that I earned from a day job that I did when I wasn't in school. Nevertheless it was still pretty miserable for me and I thought I would never find any happiness in my life. I had no friends and I rarely ever smiled.  
>Things were NOT looking up for me. And that was when I first found the mansion.<p>

I was walking home one day on Route 7 when I noticed something through the bushes. I looked through them and saw it: a large two-story house that appeared to have several rooms. Intrigued by it, I took a look inside. When I entered the mansion, I saw the foyer where there was a large staircase leading to the second floor. The floor was made of marble, which was pretty dusty, and there were four archways (two of them beside the staircase) leading to the other rooms of the house. There was also a crystal chandelier that hung above the staircase, and, despite its old age, it looked beautiful. The atmosphere of the place was so eerie and quiet; I swore I could not hear a single thing. Admiring the scenery, I took another look at the crystal chandelier, and smiled.

* * *

><p>That is the story of my life and how I found this wonderful place. Now let me tell you of how I came to be what I am right now. It all started about a week ago.<br>It was on a Wednesday afternoon, I was heading out to the mansion like I did almost every day when HE of all people had to show up.

"Hey Christina, what'cha doing out here?" said a voice from behind me.

I recognized that voice instantly and turned around to see a brown haired teenage boy with blue eyes wearing a dark blue hoodie who I know as Trent. Trent was this guy in my middle school who had constantly tormented me for almost three years now. I was curious as to why he hadn't become a trainer yet since he was the same age as me, though. Anyway, although Trent never tried anything serious that could get him in huge trouble, I still hated him for the fact that he knew very well that I had lost my parents but still tormented me anyway.

"It's not safe for a young lady like you to be out here when you aren't a trainer." said Trent mockingly to me.

"Then why are you out here yourself? You aren't a trainer either, you know!" I yelled at him.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down lady. I was just came out here to see what you were doing. What are you doing, anyway?" said Trent pretending to be polite.

"None of your business; what's it matter to you?" I said with a hint of anger towards Trent.

"I just want to be sure that you will be safe from all the wild Pokemon that are out here or perhaps to make sure that you aren't going into the mansion that is on this Route." said Trent.

Him mentioning the mansion to me like that literally made me snap.

"First of all,Trent, the most dangerous wild Pokemon out here are Zebstrika and they don't attack without being provoked! And second of all, it is literally none of your business whether I go to that mansion or not! Why don't you just stop bothering me and _leave me alone?_" I yelled as I stormed off away from Trent.

I was walking along my usual route to the mansion and thought about Trent some more. I thought that where did he get off tormenting me like that if he knew I had no parents. I assumed that it was because he found pleasure in doing the things he did. People like that just sickened me and it made me wonder why I lived amongst them in the first place. But I just shook my head and disregarded that thought as I went through the bushes and went up towards the mansion. I opened the door and as I entered through, I went up the staircase and made my way towards the master bedroom.

The master bedroom looked pretty much the same as it did for the last four years that I had been coming to this place. A dusty old room, with a dusty old bed, with dusty old chairs, with a dusty old mirror, and a dusty old nightstand. There was also a portrait that showed what appeared to be that of a family having supper. I assumed that the family in the picture was the previous owners of the mansion, but even now the history the manor held was an enigma to me. I sat on the bed as a cloud of dust erupted slightly from it causing me to cough a bit.

After the dust settled, I reached for the back of my neck and took out a gold necklace that connected to a heart-shaped locket. I opened up the locket and saw what I expected to see, a small little picture of my mom and dad holding me as a baby. The locket was the only thing I have left of my parents and was given to me after they had died. Along with going to this mansion, I looked at this photo every day to take a moment to remember my parents and I actually still do in fact but more on that later.

Upon looking at the picture, I shed a tear.

"Why do I live such a miserable existence? Can my life get any worse?" I asked with tears in my eyes. Those sorrowful feelings had emerged so abruptly upon my gaze landing on that picture, and they had never emerged before.

"This mansion is one of the few things that bring comfort to my life. Oh how do I wish I could stay here forever!" I said to myself. Little did I know that wish would come true and unlike some people you may have heard of having a similar predicament to this, I don't regret what I wished for. In fact I very well welcomed it.

Wiping the tears from my face, I looked over to the window and noticed that the sun was starting to set.

"Oh my Arceus! I forgot the time! I better get home fast or my Aunt and Uncle will kill me!" I said as I rushed out of the room, down the stairs, and then out of the mansion. But I did not realize that I had left my locket on the bed in the master bedroom. Once again, I have no regrets and that was the last time that I ever left the mansion.

You may be wondering if my Aunt and Uncle were so neglectful, why would they be worried about me? Well the thing is that they weren't, but since I was underage, they were responsible over me which is a laugh since they don't even know that I come to this mansion in the first place. I was also being monitored by a social worker and while he could not sue them, he could take me away from them if he saw that they had bad parenting skills thus ruining their reputation. But I didn't want that to happen either because if I get taken away from my Aunt and Uncle, I would also get taken away from the mansion that I loved so much since I would probably have to move away to another city in Unova. And that is the last thing I wanted to happen.

So as I made it back to my home, it was already nightfall. I took off my shoes and placed them beside the welcome mat. I went inside, when I noticed something. My Aunt and Uncle weren't even home. I peered in the kitchen and noticed that there was a note attached to the fridge. I read the note out loud as it said:

"Dear Christina,

Your Uncle and I decided to go out for dinner at the local bar and probably won't be back till midnight. There is some dinner for you to heat up in the microwave inside the fridge.  
>Love, your Aunt Mabel"<p>

"Well, how thoughtful of them!" I said out loud. It was thoughtful of them to make up a dinner for me to eat, but knowing them, they probably just went to the bar to get drunk. I sighed and reached behind my neck again when I realized something horrible; my necklace was gone!

"Oh no!" I exclaimed. "Where could of it had gone?" Then it hit me, I remembered taking it off and leaving it on the bed in the master bedroom. So I decided to head off to the mansion and come right back with my necklace. Little did I know that I wouldn't be coming back.

I went out the door, put my shoes on, and then ran outside towards the mansion. As I was running, I disregarded a few of the Watchog that saw me running since getting back that locket. When I went past the bush, I saw the mansion once again and was about to run up to enter it but was then hesitant to enter. I remembered that this was usually the time that people would enter the mansion and never return. However I disregarded that thought as I was so desperate to get my necklace back.

I quickly opened the door and ran upstairs into the master bedroom. I looked inside and there I saw my necklace right on the bed, just where I had left it. I grabbed the necklace, put it around my neck, and then hurriedly rushed down the stairs. I made it to the door and tried to open it but, much to my shock, it wouldn't budge! I struggled pushing and pulling it several times until I eventually gave up. I hung my head down, sobbing on the door handle. I then noticed that the room looked like it was just lit up with a blue lights. That was when I turned around and saw THEM.

What I saw were several ghost Pokémon gathered in the same room. Litwick, Lampent, and Chandelure to be exact. There were three Chandelure floating in front of me, four Lampent with each one blocking the archway to a different room that were each joined by two Litwick, and four more Litwick joined by another Lampent at the top of the staircase. I had never seen so many ghost Pokemon in one place but nevertheless, I was horrified. I may not of knew much about Pokemon, but when I was little, I heard ghost stories of these Pokemon that were known for stealing souls from humans and other Pokemon. And now it looked like I was next.

The middle Chandelure floated in front of me as I then heard a voice speak into my head that sounded so wispy it was hard to tell it was male. "_You have trespassed into our home, for that you must be punished._" said that voice that I somehow knew it was coming from the ghost-type.

I was so horrified at the moment and really thought that it would be the end for me. But then I realized that I deserved to be punished! This mansion was the home to these ghost Pokemon and I had been trespassing for years (which wasn't really the case). And since I loved this place so much, I wouldn't want to upset the owners. So I decided to accept my fate. I then spoke to the Chandelure and said:

"You're right, I have been trespassing here, but only because I admired the atmosphere and I didn't know that all of you owned this place. This mansion is one of the few places that had given me comfort in my miserable life, but now that I see I have been invading it, I will gladly accept my fate."

As I awaited my doom, the fire-type just stared at me through its yellow eyes for a bit and then looked to the other two Chandelure before looking back at me.

"_Congratulations, you have passed the test._" said the Chandelure. Right now I was really confused. What the hell was he talking about?

"_You are probably confused right now. I think you deserve some explanation; would you like to hear it?_" asked the Chandelure.

I nodded. Although I was still confused, I was surprised at how polite these supposedly devilish Pokemon were acting towards me.

"_First of all, have you ever been to the Celestial Tower?_" asked the Chandelure.  
>Now having enough courage to speak, I decided to respond verbally. "No I have not. I am not a trainer nor did I ever have any Pokemon that died on me before." I said to the Chandelure.<p>

"_Well let me explain. If you were ever to come there, you may notice that the only Pokemon you can find there along with Elygem, are Litwick._" the Chandelure said while pointing its lamp holder-like arm towards the Litwick at the top of the staircase. The Litwick waved back cutely in response as if they heard that statement.

"_Well you see; all of us, except for the children here, lived in Celestial Tower at one point. But since Celestial Tower is the resting place for Pokémon, they prevented us from taking the souls from their still alive trainers and from the other people in the Tower._" continued the Chandelure.

"While most of us just dealt with the situation and decided to take their chances with the Elygem instead, a small group of us couldn't take it and decided to leave the Tower. That's when we found this mansion." said the Chandelure as I was listening.

"_The mansion looked just as fit, if not more, for us to reside in. So we decided to settle here and we have been luring people into here and stealing their souls for ages._" finished the Chandelure.

It all made sense to me now. The eeriness of the mansion was coming from these ghost-types which I thought were somehow inactive in the daylight. But when they were inactive didn't matter to me as I had another question to ask.

"But if you were all Litwick then, how did some of you eventually evolve into Chandelure?" I asked.

"_Some of our victims were trainers that carried Dusk Stones with them, which we used to evolve._" answered the Chandelure. With that question answered, I was still confused; what did all of this have to do with me? I decided to ask the Chandelure this.

"Okay so now that I know how you came to be here, what does all of this have to do with me?" I asked the Chandelure.

"_I am glad you asked that question, let me explain._" began the Chandelure. "_We saw you come into this mansion five years ago and were quite surprised when you did. The only people that ever entered this mansion were ones that we had lured into here to steal away their souls. But you seemed to be drawn to this place without us luring you in. When we first saw you, many of us noticed something...unique coming from within your soul._" said the Chandelure. "_Let me ask you this, do you admire this mansion and its eeriness?_" asked the Chandelure.

"Yes I do actually, I have lived a terrible life full of tragedy and sorrow and this mansion, along with this necklace I have here are the only things that bring me comfort." I answered. The Chandelure was quiet for a moment until it decided to speak again.

"_Then our suspicions have been confirmed. The uniqueness coming from you is your true self that is trapped by your human body trying to break free. You were always meant to be one of us, a Chandelure._" said the Chandelure.

I was so shocked to hear that right then. I had several mixed feelings about it, which included about what would happen next. "So when you told me that I was trespassing, you were merely testing me to see if I was worthy enough?" I asked.

"_That is correct. We had to make sure of it._" said the Chandelure.

"So what is going to happen to me, then?" I asked.

The Chandelure answered, "_Well you have a choice, either you let us take away and burn your soul or..._"

"Or what?" I asked.

"_All of us will concentrate our power to awaken your true self, and you will become one of us._" finished the ghost-type.

I didn't know what to say right then. Even though I basically had no choice, I WANTED to be a Chandelure. "Will the transformation hurt?" I asked.

"_Normally it would, but all of us will be making sure that you do not feel any pain at all._" answered the Chandelure.

"Will it affect my thoughts and memories?" I inquired.

"_Your thoughts will be different at the end of your transformation. You will no longer feel any love or compassion for the living; you will only have those sort of feelings for your own kind. As for your memories, they will remain, unless you want us to change them so you will think you've been a Pokémon since birth. Do you want us to do that?_" asked the Chandelure.

"No, I would like to keep my memories but I have another question to ask. Will I feel any love or compassion for other ghost types that aren't my kind?" I asked.

"_That is something we are unsure of ourselves. We rarely encounter other ghost types and we haven't interacted with them enough to know for sure._" answered the Chandelure. "_If you are done asking questions, what is your choice? Lose your life or become one of us?_" questioned the Chandelure.

I took some time to think about my thoughts changing. "_I won't feel or show any love or compassion for the living. Did I ever show any love or compassion for the living after the accident, anyway?_" I thought. After thinking about it I realized, why was I thinking about this? No one but my parents ever loved me, my Aunt and Uncle only acknowledged the fact that I existed, and everyone else either ignored me or treated me like trash! I didn't want to throw away this opportunity, hence I made my decision.

"I'll do it. I will become one of you." I said with no second thoughts. Upon them hearing my response, I noticed that the flames of all the ghost Pokemon in the room became a little more intense. I assumed that they were happy with my decision. It was easier to tell with the Litwick because I clearly saw them cheering for me.

"_You made a wise choice child. From this point forward, you will no longer be a weak and feeble human that walks upon this Earth but will instead be a ghastly being that shows no compassion for the living and that finds pleasure in taking away the life force from the living. For us to start the transformation, I request that you stand right in front of the staircase._" said the Chandelure.

I did as it told me and stood right in front of the staircase. The Chandelure then spoke up once more.

"_Brothers! Sisters! Gather around our soon to be sister in a circle._" said the Chandelure to the Lampent, Litwick, and the other two Chandelure. They all did as they were told and within moments, I was surrounded by all of the ghost types that were in the room. The Chandelure then spoke to me again.

"_Like I said before, the transformation won't cause you any pain. We will all make sure that you will be alright. But I ask that you should probably place your necklace on the floor. Everything that you are wearing on you will be gone right before the transformation starts and if you value that necklace so much, I suggest that you should do what you are told._" The Chandelure said to me.

"Alright" I said as I nodded and took off my necklace and placed on the floor in front of me.

"_Lampent! All five of you, hold up her body with psychic. Keep her body in an upright standing position. As for the rest of you, when the time is ready, concentrate your energy so that we may perform the technique on her!_" The Chandelure told the rest of the ghost Pokemon. I then had a feeling that the Chandelure that had been speaking to me the entire time was the leader of the ghosts. The Lampent's eyes glowed blue as my body became surrounded by the same blue light and levitated off the floor. My body was then forced in an upright standing position with my legs forced together and my arms reaching in an opposite direction from each other from each side of my body.

"_Alright, now we may begin._" said the Chandelure.

"Wait a minute." I said to the ghost Pokemon.

"_What is it? Is something wrong?_" asked the Chandelure.

"I just wanted to say, thank you for deciding to do this to me." I said as a tear rolled down my eye.

"_You are very much welcome._" said the Chandelure. The three Chandelure and twelve Litwick all put their arms together and concentrated their energies into them as a blue flame matching the ones they had had formed between their arms. They each launched their flames and I was then engulfed in fire.

Despite the fact I was engulfed in flames, it didn't hurt at all, but it did, however, burn off all the clothes and hair from my body leaving me with my bare skin. The flames then dissipated and I then felt a tingling sensation throughout my whole being. It was then I knew the actual changes had begun.

The first thing I felt was my arms slowly sinking back into my body. I looked at them as they joined my torso and were absorbed into my body along with my shoulders. The attention then changed to my lower body as the skin color on my waist and legs began to darken until the color of the skin on my waist changed to a dark gray color and then my legs to a darker gray color.

Before my legs started changing, my waist first shrunk to half its size. My legs then then began to fuse together into one structure that was cone-shaped and had the appearance of the bottom of a lamp holder. My waist and behind had also changed shape to match with my former legs until the lower half of my body now resembled a lamp holder.

I then felt two things poke out from my lower body as two appendages that matched the dark gray color of my waist, grew out from half-way down my cone-shaped bottom. The appendages grew out from my lower body until they were about a few feet long and the ends of these appendages became curved up. I knew that these were my new arms but the changes weren't quite done with my lower body. I then felt two more appendages matching the color of my arms grow out from about half-way of each of my new arms and the tops of them resembled some fancy looking candle holders with a spiky-like design. I expected flames to show up from them, but none appeared. I then assumed that my flames wouldn't appear until the end of my transformation.

The changes to my lower body ended as my entire lower body then hardened until they seemed to be metal. Despite my arms being metal as well, I could still move them. And even though the end part of each of my arms where they met the two candle holders appeared to be more flexible than the other half of my arms, they felt the most comfortable when I kept them in their curved position. With the changes done, my body now resembled a human torso that on top of a lamp holder-like structure, but that was about to change as well.

My nose then flattened and disappeared from my head which left me unable to breathe. But since the Litwick and Chandelure were keeping me alive as the transformation progressed, it didn't matter to me. When the transformation was over I wouldn't even have to breathe anyway. The same thing that happened to my nose, also happened to my ears but despite me having no ears, I could still hear fine. The strangest feeling then struck me as my neck began to sink into my body much like my arms did. When my neck disappeared completely my head then became absorbed into my torso and I felt my face slide down to the middle of my torso. Oddly enough, my mouth was positioned right between my eyes.

The next alteration happened to my torso as it expanded outwards and became shorter so that it matched with my lower lamp holder like body. During this, I felt what was ever left of the insides of my body just fade away making my torso a hollowed shell. I also felt my womanhood shrink into my skin.

When my torso was finished re-shaping itself, the final changes commenced. First the irises in my eyes had turned a bright yellow and had expanded till my eyes were just a bright yellow color, just like a Chandelure's. Black circles also appeared around each of my eyes, surrounding them. My mouth was then sewn shut. I tried to open it again but failed as my lips then fused together leaving me with no mouth at all. What was left of my mouth turned into an unmovable black line that connected my eyes. Two smaller black lines also appeared, crossing over each side of my former mouth and were right next to each of my new eyes.

By then if any human were to see me, they probably couldn't tell what emotion what I was feeling. But I knew what emotion I was feeling. I knew that the changes were almost over and was excited for them to finish. The skin on my torso then changed from its normal skin color to a white color with the exception for the top of my which was a dark gray color. Several black stripes appeared on my new upper body that appeared from the top of my head to my lower body. Two of the black stripes connected to my eyes while another one crossed over my former mouth.

I then felt something opening up somewhere on my upper body and knew that it was coming from the black spot at the top of my upper body. I felt it open up into a spiky-like structure with a hole in the middle.

The last changes I felt were that the white skin on my upper body had hardened into glass and was now see-through a bit, and all of the stripes and black lines that were all over my upper body had hardened into metal forming a protective layer for my glass body. The spiky-like structure at the top of upper body also hardened into metal. Blue flames then suddenly appeared on the candle-like structures on my new arms and one large blue flame appeared from within my glass body, coming out through the hole at the top of my upper body.

The physical changes were done but then I felt a pain in my mind the mental changes began. Like the Chandelure told me, all the love and compassion that I had felt towards the living had vanished from me entirely. Several bits of information were pumped into my mind of what a Chandelure should know. In addition to that, I could feel my mind being enhanced with psychic powers. And with that finished, the changes were now complete. I was now a Chandelure.

The blue light disappeared from around the Lampent's bodies as the same happened with my body but I was now floating through the air at my own free will. I looked around the room with all the ghosts with my new body.

My new body felt amazing to me. I was no longer inhaling or exhaling air nor did I feel my heart beat for I had no heart. While I was still amazed at my new body, the Chandelure spoke to me.

"_So, now that your transformation is finished, how do you feel?_" asked the Chandelure.

Using my new-found powers of telepathy, I answered, "_I feel absolutely amazing! I feel right at home with this new body!_"

"_I'm glad to hear that._" said the Chandelure. "_And may I ask, what are your feelings towards the living?_"

I answered, "_The living are nothing more than our prey. We exist to steal away and burn their souls._"

"_That is very correct, I believe that you'll make a fine Chandelure._" said the Chandelure.

I looked to the floor and noticed my necklace still there. Although I was now a Pokemon with no love or compassion towards the living, my parents weren't living beings at all. I concentrated with my mind and used psychic on my necklace making it levitate through the air. I moved my necklace and placed it hanging on my lamp holder-like arm.

"_May I ask what is in that locket that is attached to your necklace?_" asked the Chandelure.

Although it was really none of his business, I decided to tell him anyway. "_Inside the locket is a picture of my human parents. It is the only thing I have left of them and they were the only people that ever cared for me when I was human._"

"_I see. And I'm assuming these parents of yours are dead?_" asked the Chandelure.

"_Yes. Is there any problem with that?_" I asked.

"_No, none at all. They are dead so it brings no problem there. Also, since you are a Chandelure now, you have freedom to go wherever you please. But I would suggest not to overestimate your power as you are not invincible._" said the Chandelure.

"_Actually, I was going to ask..._" I started to say.

"_Yes?_" asked the Chandelure.

"_If I could stay at this mansion._" I finished.

"_Why, absolutely! You may stay here if you so wish to do so._" said the Chandelure.

I then looked at the Chandelure and said, "_Thank you._"

* * *

><p>So that is my entire story. It has been a week already and I am still living at this mansion in peace. I no longer care about my human life and have since discarded my name as we ghosts don't go by names. Instead, us Chandelure and Lampent refer to each other as brothers and sisters while we refer to the Litwick as children.<p>

The knowledge that the leader Chandelure had given at the end of my transformation was so that I could easily get used to my new body. You may think that it feels weird to me to have no legs as well as not having to do things that humans normally do like breathing and sleeping. To me, it feels completely natural as if I was born a Litwick.

I adore the mansion more now that I'm a Chandelure. When I was human, it was a place of comfort to me. But now, it is my home. The other ghost-types seem to like it here as well and agree on my opinions on it. While none of us know the history behind this manor, it makes no difference to us. We just like it here, and that's that.

Speaking of the other ghosts, I was somewhat surprised over how much they treated me like one of their own. They don't seem to care that I was human at one point and treat me with love and respect. Although I am friends with all the ghosts here, I am especially close to the leader Chandelure as he was apparently the one who decided I should become one of them. He enjoys my company and I enjoy his. Although we aren't an official couple just yet, that may very well happen in the later future.

I also find pleasure in burning away living souls like Chandelure normally do. It is some sort of enjoyment that I have in my new life, even if it does only happen every once in a while. I feel no guilt while doing it as I have no compassion or love towards the living. To us, they only exist for us to steal away their life, human or non-ghost-type Pokemon.

I do, however, still have my necklace with the locket containing pictures of my parents. It was important to me as a human and as a Chandelure, it is more than just a reminder of the life I once had. I occasionally open and look at the pictures inside, remembering my parents. I hope that someday, I will be able to see them again.

So here I am in the mansion's library reading a book (reading is also another pleasure I find here) when one of the children comes in the room to tell me something.

"Mistress." says the Litwick.

I stop reading for a moment as I responded, "_Yes, child?_"

"The master wants to see you in the foyer." The Litwick finishes.

I put down my book and float out of the room and make my way to the foyer as the Litwick follow me. When I make my way to the foyer, I see the leader Chandelure floating beside the window at the end of the room with the door. I float beside him and say, "_You wanted to see me sir?_"

"_Yes, look out the window. There is a human outside that appears to be lost._" says the leader Chandelure.

I look out the window and indeed see a human. But not just any human, it was Trent. Several dark thoughts began to crawl into my head. I could finally get back at him for making my human life miserable by burning away his soul. If I still had any humanity within me, I would probably have some second thoughts about doing this. But alas, I did not. So I spoke to the leader Chandelure and said, "_I knew that man when I was human._"

"_Oh did you? Well then, shall we lure him in here?_" asked the leader Chandelure in a mischievous tone.

"_Yes, let us do that._" I replied with no feelings of regret washing over me.

"_Alright, then._" said the leader Chandelure as he then looked over to the Litwick that followed me in here. "_Child, go outside and lure the human in so that we may begin._" said the leader Chandelure.

"_Yes, master._" said the Litwick. The child then went out the door, opening it with psychic as he went out towards Trent.

I know that what would happen to him would satisfy me, and I felt jolts of excitement race through my round body. Tonight I would enjoy a soul feeling happier than ever…

THE END


End file.
